Who Needs an Avatar?
by TheRedRosesFlow
Summary: Korra has done more harm than good in the world (And frankly, so did most of the avatars) people decided. So what if, there was a world where being the Avatar was a bad thing, and they kept you captive? They could kill you, and they want to, but they wont. They'd rather to see you suffer. (Sorry if summary is horrible, characters are a bit OOC. M for some sexual content)


_A/N :Not sure how to start this.. I'll just edit it later. Enjoy.._

* * *

She couldn't tell where it came from, her tongue or her cheek but the hot runny liquid was spat out her mouth in a swift moment. The blood had always formed in her mouth over time she noted and as her body collapsed onto the ground, the pain buzzed all over her body. her attempt to get back up failed when she felt his foot move pushing down onto her back. The thought had always crossed her mind that he would not rest until he broke something at least once every day. No, She took that back, she actually knew he wouldn't rest unless she was dead, but that couldn't happen and they both knew it. Gritting her teeth and trying not to cry out in pain, she let out a soft low groan not loud enough for him to hear. She didn't need to see him smile down at her triumphantly like he had done several times before. She had refused to give in without a fight. He knew, and sensed that too so It didn't take him long to find her weak spot and with that he earned the sweetest sound ever. he had heard it over and over before, and it still ceased to amaze him.

 _Pop…_

 _Crack!_

He then was given a scream of pain from her and he knew that once again he had won. He leaned down to her his hand gripping her ponytail and smiled. He knew just as much as anyone that she hated that smile, and that's what made it even better. He moved shuffling on her back getting somewhat comfortable. his knee was on her back digging roughly. He felt her wriggle and try to move and ease the pain, but easily pushed her head down to the ground with an annoyed grunt.

"This would be a lot easier for you if you would stop trying to move." His amber eyes danced across her body looking at every scratch and mark he made on her. She whimpered in response, it was all she could do anyhow. for a second it was silent, all there was to hear was her wheezing breath and his panting one. she thought... hoped that maybe he was looking at what he did and regret it, but when he stood up, still gripping her hair, she had felt a sharp pain on the side of her ribs.

" _Crack"_

It was then he released her hair. Gravity pulled her head to the ground once again. with a thud she felt her world spin, the black dots were swarming her sight and it was hard to breathe. She coughed up more blood and he only watched as her muscles and body spaz, trying to catch in more air that she so desperately needed. She wasn't surprised when she felt him pick her up, he always did that when he had enough torturing her, and carry her off somewhere. She thought If she was lucky, maybe into a river. she could try and bend the water and just maybe she would land ashore somewhere else. Being pulled back to reality Her jaw was yanked towards his face, her blue eyes piercing into his amber ones. She hadn't known that he had been talking to her this whole time.

"I hope you're listening to what i'm saying." She felt the grip tighten around her and he skimmed a hand on her ribs pressing against them roughly. She yelped and he stopped. Tears rushed down her face as she looked at him her eyes pleading. For a second she thought she saw him feel guilty, his eyes were soft and the snarl was off his face. It didn't take him long to realize his shift of emotions and the snarl had returned. although less animalistic as the first one. Her breathing had stopped for a moment and he could feel her chest stop rising for a split second before it proceeded to rise and fall rigidly. He laid her down onto a hard old bed. she hadn't realized that her body was being fixed by a healer after all, she felt dead. sSe had always felt dead, but it was worst when he did this to her. She winced when she felt her bones healing and cried out when she felt her ribs shift. It hurt and she attempted to get up to move away from the healers, Mako had pushed her arms down to the bed.

"Stop moving or I'll show you something to move away from!" She wouldn't listen and when she felt a burning sensation on her arms she cried out and stopped moving. More tears ran down her face when she pulled her arms to her chest looking at the burned flesh until a healer had gripped her arms healing them. When she was finished being healed she had moved to get up, but stumbled like a newborn deer and collapsed back onto the ground. Her hair was grouped around her face and her eyes skimmed the ground. Her breathing was slow and she saw from the corner of her eyes Mako leaning against the wall his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. She continued to stare at him and as if he felt it he opens his eyes locking them with hers.

"What?" She shook her head and looked at the ground again trying to stand up once more. It failed and he walked towards her his hand gripping one of her arms tightly. She panicked and squirmed a little, before letting him pull her up. She leaned against him slightly and he sighed, picking her up bridal style. She looked at the walls as they walked down the halls, thinking slightly.

" Korra." Her eyes flickered up to his and she swallowed. He could tell she wouldn't talk as loud and sighed annoyed.

"Y-yes?" He paused for a moment staring at her and continued to talk looking straight ahead.

"You're choice, shower or bathtub." He made it simple and blunt and she thought for a moment before whispering lowly bathtub. He had nodded saying nothing else as they continued to walk, his feet padding against the wooden floor. Her eyes began to get heavy and she tried to keep them awake opening and closing them oftenly. She gave in when he pulled her closer to his chest warmth flooding her. It was only a brief moment she had thought when she opened her eyes again. Her senses came back to her and she heard the sound of rushing water. she turned her head to see she was on the ground against the wall head leaning slightly for support, she saw Mako staring deep into the water before getting up turning to you.

"In." It wasn't a question and she slowly crawled near the tub hesitating and looking at him. He sensed what she was hinting at and growled lowly.

"You honestly think I care if you want me to see you naked or not?" She flinched and slowly stripped out her clothes before going into the tub. It was absolutely freezing and she squealed before shivering uncontrollably. She heard him sigh as he began to use fire to heat up the tub. A little to hot, but she didn't dare say anything. She tried to cover herself a little feeling slightly embarrassed seeing him watching her and his eyes narrowed slightly. He said nothing but continued to glare. She tried to shrug it off as she moved to wash her body. she flicked her wrist seeing if the chi blocking effect on her wore off and was surprised to see that it did..slightly. She still wasn't strong enough to do much but to push the water towards her body. She glanced at him and looked back at the water relieved when she saw that he was focused on something else. She began to play with her waterbending. It was the only fun she had anymore and a somewhat giggle escaped her mouth when she made a small bubble. She blew on it and it popped. She stopped startled when she felt his hand pull her chin up. Not hard but surprisingly softly. He smiled and she shivered looking around awkwardly, still fully naked. there was a long pause before he moved to kiss her.

It was one of these days again she thought. He had pinned her arms above her and against the tub wall before trailing kisses down her neck licking and sucking on her pulse. Korra bit her lip her eyes shut tightly as she breathed out slowly. She wasn't going to let him win again today. He noticed it and moved his other hand down to unclog the drain before gripping her hair. She cried out lowly to a whimper, and he grunted satisfied before releasing her and moving away licking his lips.

"You're a stubborn brat aren't you?" She whimpered and moved to cover her lower half that had been exposed, water no longer covering her lower half. he smirked moving his eyes downward teasingly and she tensed up looking away hiding herself as much as she could until he got up and walked away.

"You're going to break soon enough." and with that he was out the door and the room was silent.


End file.
